User blog:CerealBoxHead46/Power Disc Ideas/Predictions
Hey, DI wiki people. DI has announced that next week, they will announce more information about the power discs for DI3 via Toy Box TV, so I decided I would make this before they make the announcement, or as has happened for everything up to now for this game, the information is leaked. This is a list of potential future power discs. It is kind of a half-prediction, half-wish list, because I know not all of these will happen for this installment, but I would love to see them all eventually. Some are just things I think will happen, some are just what I want to see, and some are both.:) WARNING: Prepare for a ridiculously long list!!! Preliminary First off, let's start with what we can be fairly sure of. They're releasing the TRON characters into every version of the game, but they weren't the only things that were digital exclusive in 2.0. What about the Light Cycle and Light Jet??? Of course, people really like those as well. I've seen some gameplay of them, and they look pretty schweet. I think if they're releasing the TRON characters, then it makes a lot of sense to release the two power discs as well. I believe they will. Then, there's grey suit Baymax. Nobody seems to know what happened there. They featured the suit very prominently in Baymax's gameplay video, and we even have a tweet from JV confirming that it was supposed to be a power disc exclusive to the PC. Obviously, they got it to work; I don't know what happened there that is causing them to not release it. Here's my theory: they got held back on an aspect of the design of the suit, and they were unable to finish it in time for the game. They then decided that since Big Hero 6 is such a popular movie, they might as well finish it and release to for 3.0 instead. I'll bet that's what they're doing. So that's three discs that we already knew about. Now it's time for the predictions. I don't know what format they are going to use for the discs, whether they are going to have three types of packages (Star Wars, Disney, and Marvel) or just two (Star Wars and then Disney and Marvel combined), but I know there will be Disney and Star Wars, so that's what I'm predicting. I'm not specifically predicting anything for Marvel, but I am pretty sure they will have that, too, in some capacity. (After all, why have a play set with no power discs?) Costume changes, other than Baymax *Luke Skywalker to his Return of the Jedi black outfit (they have to have one for Luke, and he doesn't really have an outfit that's better) *Princess Leia to her Return of the Jedi Boussh outfit (dunno if it will really happen, but man, it would be amazing! Besides, you don't think they're really gonna make the slave Leia, do you? :p) *Obi-Wan Kenobi as he appears in Episode I (it's better than the mullet or old Ben!) *Darth Maul's robotic legs from Clone Wars (if they're going to put Darth Maul in the Clone Wars and not depict him as he is in the Clone Wars, then they need to have this) *Mulan's soldier armor (I honestly thought this would be her default costume; they really need this) *Steamboat Willie (of course, we all know Mickey has to get one, and what better choice than his most iconic role?) *Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty (I have seen this requested waaaaaay too many times for them not to do this) *Of course, we can't leave out 1.0: Anna and Elsa, Frozen Fever (one disc that changes both characters) Team-Ups (assuming they keep making them) *Lando Calrissian (he needs to be in there somewhere; I would wager he'll be a mission giver in the RAtE play set, but probably not playable since he'd be a clone of Han/Leia; I just think a team-up makes sense for him) *Kit Fisto (probably won't get a figure, but is one of the more popular of the many "supporting Jedi") *Clone Commander Cody (probably will be a mission giver in Clone Wars play set; since I think Rex has a good chance of being playable, I'm going with Cody over him) *Zam Wessell (just an all-around cool character I want to see) *Tarfful (in case the others don't happen, that's my fallback) Events (I know there will be more than this assuming they keep doing them, but this is all I've got so far) *Death Star Blast (summons that green blast from the Death Star to wipe out enemies) *Proton torpedoes (you know, the things that blew the Death Star; 'nuff said) Packs & Tools *Wasabi's knives (gotta have more BH6) *The Rocketeer's jetpack (probably would work just like the boost pack; it would probably be rare) *Zurg's ion blaster (if you're not gonna have Zurg, just give us his blaster already!!!) *PB&J gun from Meet the Robinsons (this is one of those things that is more of a wish than a prediction) *Whiplash's whips (okay, so I said no Marvel; this one is special) Mounts *Cinderella's Horse (not the brown one; one of the white ones that drove the coach; in other words, a mouse) *Buck from Home on the Range *Dewback (the green lizard things the Sandtroopers ride on Tatooine) *Kaadu (the orange things the Jungians ride) *Bantha (hey, it could happen; it'd be lame to play as, but I have a list to fill out :p) Vehicles (this is where I have tons of ideas) Disney *Lewis' Time Machine (yes, more Meet the Robinsons; the film did well enough, so I would expect this to show up at some point) *Ned Brainerd's Car (since they now have vehicles that can fly or drive on land, this one makes tons of sense; I would expect it to be rare) *Thunderquack (yes, they've already got the Ratcatcher, but this thing is really cool, too, and it should be in) *Barbie's Corvette (I had to throw in something wild; they always have that power disc that's not really cool, just fun and crazy, like Le Maximum) *Country Bear Tour Bus (just something I think would be cool) Disney Parks (they always have several of these) *Astro Orbiter (Tomorrowland the movie is coming out soon, so I think this makes sense; it's the best looking Tomorrowland vehicle not already made, because Space Mountain's cars are lame) *The CTX Time Rover from Dinosaur (watch this thing move and tell me you don't want to see it rideable) *Starspeeder 1000 (how much more perfect could this one be???) Star Wars (keep in mind, I am leaving out all of the ones that I think will be unlocked without power discs) *Naboo Starfighter (we already saw this on the box for 3.0; I don't know where else it will fit other than as a power disc) *Republic Cruiser (in the movie, all we saw was it blowing up, but it had a bigger role in Clone Wars; it would have to be miniaturized, like the mini Milano) *Jabba's Skiff *Jabba's Sail Barge (either of these would be cool; I can't pick one, so I added both) *Jawa Sandcrawler (I can see this as a rare one) Customizations Disney *Pinocchio (a view of the sea with Monstro, Pleasure Island and its bright lights, Pinocchio's Italian village, and the puppet theater; this would be amazing) *Princess and the Frog (frankly, I don't know why they haven't done this yet; you'd have the Bayou, the riverboat, the parade, a view of the town, the whole 9 yards) *Brother Bear (this would be an Alaskan glacial skydome with the northern lights/"spirits?" above, the pine forest, the Salmon Run, and Sitka flying overhead) *Meet the Robinsons (Oh, come on; yes, I have a lot of stuff from that movie, but can't you just picture Progress City or whatever it's called as a skydome? It would be amazing!!!) *Wander Over Yonder (this one is 100% prediction; I've never seen the show, but they feature an animated show every year, giving it toys, customizations, and sometimes playable characters; I expect this one to be WOY) Star Wars (of course, as above, this is only the customizations I expect to not come any other way, like from the toy store or play set) *Gunga City (an underwater skydome with a view of that shimmering city, as well as Bongos and sea creatures swimming past) *Deep Space (just a skydome of a view of space from one of the episodes, with starships, asteroids, laser blasts, and stuff; dunno where it would come from) *Jabba's Palace (I am sure there will be a Tatooine skydome from the Episode VII play set, but Jabba's palace is almost a different place; this skydome would have the palace itself, the Sarlacc pit, banthas, and rolling sand dunes) *Naboo (Naboo is just such a beautiful place, they just have to have a skydome that overlooks the Queen's palace and the city, with all its lush surroundings) *Dagobah (and now from Naboo to its polar opposite; this would just be green, murkky swampland all around, with Yoda's house and the X-Wing in the swamp, along with the cave in the distance) What power discs do you think will show up/would you just like to see? Comment and share your thoughts.:) Your Friendly Neighborhood CerealBoxHeadTalkEditsDerp[http://disneyinfinity.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Disney Infinity]17:30,5/11/2015 Category:Blog posts